Daisy
Princess Daisy is the princess of Sarasaland. She is good friends with Mario, Luigi, Peach, and the rest of the 'good guys'. She has an baby counterpart known as Baby Daisy. Baby Daisy is basically the infant form of Daisy, but she wears a tutu, sucks on a pacifier, and wears a diaper. Daisy has an apparent love interest in Luigi as shown in Daisy Circuit's fountains depicting the two. Personality and Traits When it comes down to it, Daisy can be defined best as a tomboy despite her beauty. It has been said that Daisy is always full of energy, and it's evident due to her cheerful nature. Unlike many other females in the Mario Series, Daisy is one of the few who doesn't represent herself with pink. Words and phrases used to describe Daisy include: tomboyishly, cheerful, full of energy, bright, lively, unique, upbeat, go-getter, witty, a breath of fresh air. In each of the game's she appears in she is widely acknowledged as a tomboy or "less feminine" than her royal pal, Princess Peach. As such, Daisy is not "dainty" or "fragile" compared to what one might think from her appearance. She also has a huge competitive drive, though it's apparent she knows it's all in good fun. Daisy can tend to speak in a more common contemporary vernacular than other characters; the prime example of this being her ways of speaking in a slang tone of voice. Daisy has been said to be cute and something of an idol in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. In Mario Kart Wii, Daisy is said to leave any friendships she has at the starting line; this is obvious as in the middle of racing Daisy tends to mock other players. She (as well as Peach,) also tends to run you over and squish you with the Mega Mushroom more than other characters. Daisy can be summarized as an energetic, friendly, and fun loving girl who can, so to speak, "hang with the guys." List of Appearances: *''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!: This is Daisy's first ''Mario Kart-related appearance and the first time she is a lightweight. In Mario Kart Double Dash!! ''she is partners with her pal Princess Peach. They both use hearts as a special item and the Coach Royale as they're main kart. In art from her first game Daisy is usually shown using items instead of driving. She also gets her first home course in Double Dash, the course being the beloved Daisy Cruiser. *Mario Kart DS: This is Daisy's second appearance and the second time as a lightweight. However this time she is an unlockable character. Daisy is unlocked by completing all the 50cc Retro Cups. Her karts in ''Mario Kart DS ''usually have low-medium speed ( which is high for a lightweight character ), very high acceleration, very low drift, and medium handling. Her karts are the Flower Power, the Light Dancer, and of course the Standard Kart Daisy. *Mario Kart Wii: This is Daisy's third appearance and her first time as a middleweight. She is once again unlockable, this time with a gold in 150cc Special Cup.Daisy wears the same biker suit as Peach and Rosalina if she's on a bike ( with her personal touches of course ). Like all characters she has a stat increase. Her real stat increase is unknown right now but it appears it's 2+ speed, 1+ acceleration, and 1+ drift. Daisy gets a new home course in Mario Kart Wii known as Daisy Circuit in Star Cup. There are even some staff ghosts as Daisy. They are for Coconut Mall (Sugarscoot for Normal and Wild Wing for Expert) and Daisy Circuit (Daytripper for Normal and Mach Bike for Expert). *Mario Kart 7: Daisy's fourth and latest appearance is ''Mario Kart 7. She is still an unlockable middleweight, she is unlocked this time by a gold in 150cc Mushroom Cup. In her unlocking cup there is yet another new home course called Daisy Hills. Daisy has had her original home course Daisy Cruiser revamped and turned into a retro in the Leaf Cup. *She is to be in Mario Kart 8. Gallery File:Daisy.jpg|Daisy's artwork from Mario Kart DS. Category:Racers Category:Females Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! racers Category:Mario Kart DS racers Category:Mario Kart Wii racers Category:Mario Kart 7 racers Category:Mario Kart 8 racers